


El Juicio

by LaTiL



Series: Mafia!AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crime, Drama, M/M, Sequel, Violencia, abuso de poder, espías, mafia, no magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: OS. 2da parte de Mafia. Tom es acusado de ser Voldemort, ¿puede escapar de eso?Tomarry. Past TMR/RAB.Secuela de Criminal, no es necesario lectura previa, pero ayuda.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Mafia!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	El Juicio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceroGaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroGaia/gifts).



> Dedicado a Lucero, que cumple años hoy y es fan de esta serie, y una gran detective de sus pistas.  
> Esta es la segunda parte de la trilogía Mafia, continuando Criminal. Es un interludio entre dos saltos de tiempo, pero difícilmente tranquilo como suelen ser. Si no leyeron Criminal contiene spoilers, no es problemático leerlo solo, se puede entender perfectamente pero tiene mayor gracia habiéndolo leído.

Hubo varias instancias en su vida cuando consideró que esto podría ocurrir. En la Primera Guerra abierta de la mafia londinense contra el grupo paramilitar, La Orden del Fénix, por ejemplo. O cuando su pareja, Harry Potter, el policía más atractivo de Londres, lo había confrontado por ser el asesino afamado como Lord Voldemort.

Pero nada en sus más intrincadas imaginaciones lo preparó para que sucediera cuando llevaba meses de buena conducta. Ironías de la vida.

Se sonrió de lado dejando que un policía lo esposara. Con un gesto de advertencia frenó a Bella antes de que sacara una pistola y desatara el caos.

—Llama a Rodolphus y Pietro.

—¿No vas a llamar a tu novio? —preguntó el policía en un tono burlón. Tom, sin embargo, no era tan fácil de agitar y simplemente le sonrió.

Rodolphus, como su consejero y encargado de la seguridad, se encargaría de hacer que cualquier evidencia posible, desapareciera. Y Pietro, su abogado, que el arresto fuera algo temporal.

O al menos eso pensó.

———

—Allanaron vuestras residencias. Encontraron su lugar secreto. Hasta agarraron a Nagini para ver si su veneno tenía coincidencias con venenos utilizados. Sabían qué buscar y estaban listos para atacar en varios puntos a la vez. Las finanzas están limpias, pero no es lo que buscaban. Será un caso difícil.

Pietro Mulciber era uno de esos abogados que no endulzaban las noticias, pero normalmente tenía más seguridad sobre sus posibilidades.

—¿Qué hay de testigos?

—No parecen tener. Aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Hay rumores de distintos testigos… entre ellos se dice que Harry Potter....

—No.

—Mi lord.

—No. Harry no lo haría.

—Ha desaparecido, junto a sus padrinos.

—Es listo, aseguraría que estén bien primero.

—Es sospechoso su comportamiento. ¿Por qué huir si no tiene nada que ocultar?

—No seas estúpido, Pietro. Eso es como decir “para qué necesito un abogado si soy inocente”. La cautela mantiene vivo a un policía.

El hombre parecía descreído. Tom, sin embargo, se negaba a creerlo o escuchar más al respecto.

———

Con el paso de los días encerrado y sin noticias de Harry, no pudo evitar que las dudas lo infectaran también. Le había dado todo a Harry ese último año y medio, un llamado mínimamente...

“No dejes que tus emociones nublen tu juicio.” Solía decirle Regulus. Pensar en él era más fácil que pensar en Harry. Aunque terriblemente doloroso, no había dudado nunca de sus sentimientos. Y en medio de un ambiente tan deprimente, pensar era algo que hacía todo el tiempo.

Cerrar los ojos a la noche significaba ver su rostro ensangrentando, recordar cómo se sentía el peso de su cuerpo en las manos. Sus últimas palabras susurradas mientras miraba hacia la nada…

No. Era mucho mejor recordar los buenos momentos, que lo marcaron cuando era joven. Así que cerró los ojos y se obligó a recordar, cuándo había sido.

———

No cuando lo había conocido, no. Esa vez había parecido ser un manso corderito, recién salido debajo del ala de su madre.

Regulus era uno de esos jóvenes que parecían tener una mirada tortuosa natural. Era serio, y terriblemente parecido a su hermano, solo que prolijamente arreglado. Al ser presentado había agachado la cabeza con tranquilidad. Y Tom pensó que no sería nada útil para sus filas, solo una bonita decoración.

—Demuéstrame cómo puedes servir a nuestra causa —había dicho, sin esperar nada impresionante.

Días después lo había encontrado en la mansión Slytherin, donde vivía en ese entonces, en su despacho con su diario en la mano.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy bueno encontrando información. Y este diario es una ventana a vuestro corazón. Algunos años desactualizado, tal vez, pero terriblemente adorable.

Tom se había sonrojado y arrancado el diario de sus manos. Impresionado, sin duda, pero eso no impidió que le encajara una trompada que lo hizo tambalearse.

—Ubícate con quien estás hablando.

—Sé bien con quién hablo. Pero el escondite era muy obvio. Mi lord tiene un problema de soberbia, como vuestro servidor es mi deber advertir tapar esos agujeros y protegerlo.

—También es tu deber conocer los límites.

—No pude resistirlo —había dicho con una sonrisa bravucona.

—Pensé que el travieso era tu hermano.

La reacción había sido inmediata, y Tom como predador que era, debía igualar los tantos, y dejar el otro aún más herido.

—Ahhh, ¿es un tema difícil? Me habían dicho que no eran cercanos, pero esas emociones que veo en tu rostro cuentan una historia mucho más complicada. Tal vez esta vida no es para ti, es posible que sus alianzas te lleven a enfrentarlo.

—Mi lord, deseo servirlo, pero mi hermano…

—Somos una familia, entendemos de lazos de sangre… y emocionales.

Regulus se había arrodillado ante él con una cara de tan supremo agradecimiento que supo sin lugar a dudas que mientras Sirius estuviera bien, su hermano les sería fiel.

No había sido esa lealtad la que lo había atraído, sino esos momentos de picardía. A pesar de que escondía el diario, Regulus volvía a encontrarlo, a veces se lo dejaba por ahí con entradas agregadas. Eventualmente, se había convertido en un coqueteo de cartas indirectas.

Un día habiendo tomado de más, lo agarró de la mandíbula y lo besó. Regulus lo había mirado con extremo dolor en la mirada.

—No puedo amarte como lo mereces, porque mi corazón está en otro lado.

Tom no entendía de amor en ese entonces, y menos aún lo deseaba. Así que había aceptado gustoso de tener la seguridad de acostarse con alguien que no se enamoraría de él. Aún como amantes, Regulus mantenía esa deferencia, y jamás iniciaba a menos que Tom indicara de alguna manera que era lo que deseaba.

Cuando tenían sexo era intenso, pero siempre había una barrera entre ellos, aún peor, había veces que Regulus murmuraba el nombre de su hermano. Tom había preguntado una sola vez, Regulus había confesado todo llorando en su pecho.

—¿Crees que soy desagradable? —Había preguntado al calmarse.

—Maté a alguien hoy, ¿crees que yo soy desagradable?

Regulus había sido aún más leal después de eso.

———

Un guardia lo vino a buscar para la visita de su abogado. Tom observó los otros presos al pasar. Ellos sabían quién era y que no debían meterse con él, pero al mismo tiempo estaban a la espera de ver su destino.

—Pietro —saludó con suavidad.

—Tom. Te traigo noticias, Nagini finalmente fue liberada. Pero dada tu situación la han llevado a un refugio. No nos será difícil traerla de vuelta, pero dejaremos pasar unos días. Bella ya se ha ofrecido a cuidarla. Mientras tanto, quiero que repasemos los posibles escenarios.

———

—Si tú… —insistió Dumbledore al teléfono.

—No. En caso de que algo salga mal, no puedo comprometer mi posición.

—Nada saldrá mal si declaras.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no le pides a los otros, entonces? —El silencio se extendió—. No sería la primera vez que se te va de las manos. No queremos una repetición de la última guerra abierta. Tienes a la ley, pruebas y votos comprados. No quieras tirarnos a los perros. Riddle es solo un hombre, pero hay un ejército detrás.

—Pensé que eras más valiente.

—Adorable.

Con un click la línea se cortó y Dumbledore tiró el teléfono sobre la mesa.

———

El juicio era una farsa, una obra de teatro para los medios. De algún modo Dumbledore por una vez había tenido la cabeza de preparar cada punta. Era sorprendente. Se sentiría admirado si no fuera porque su cabeza estaba en juego.

El primer punto en todo eso eran sus pequeños trofeos. Varios de sus implementos fueron traídos, no guardaba muchos él. Pero lo suficiente para ser sospechoso. Si tan solo supiera cómo accedieron a su escondite… se suponía que solo Rodolphus y Bella deberían saberlo, y no desconfiaba de ellos

—Todos tenemos aficiones secretas que nos avergüenzan y por ello las ocultamos. La mía es intentar meterme en la cabeza de ciertos criminales, y esto es parte de ello.

—¿Está usted asignado al caso de Voldemort?

—No. Pero no se puede negar su notoriedad. Entender cómo piensa un criminal nos acerca a atraparlo. No veo el daño. Bueno, excepto en este instante.

Luego de eso el problema se presentó cuando junto con eso presentaron una jeringa, cuyo contenido igualaba a su última víctima.

No era suya. Él no cometía esa clase de errores. Pero Shacklebolt declaró él mismo haberlo encontrado, y con el historial impecable… Pietro intentó hacer muchas preguntas para encontrar un agujero pero lo tenían bien estudiado. Y el juez Doge no era muy leniente.

El golpe de gracia lo dio Arabella Figg, una supuesta testigo de él con la víctima....

—Los vi caminar juntos hasta su auto. Ella estaba encantada con él… luego vi su cartel de desaparecida y supe que era la misma persona.

—Era de noche, podría haberse confundido… —Había presionado Pietro.

—Los vi gracias a las luces de la calle.

—¿Y por qué no lo denunció?

—No tuve el valor, ¿y si venía por mí?

—¿Y ahora sí tuvo el valor?

—¡Objeción!

Mantuvo su declaración de inocencia hasta el final. Una mentira, igual que todo el juicio. La pena de muerte, sin embargo, le pareció ir demasiado lejos con todo eso.

Pietro apretó su hombro y le envió una mirada que decía que eso no iba a quedarse así.

———

Su sentencia, por otro lado, trajo otras consecuencias.

En el horario de actividades, de pronto se le acercaron cinco hombres. Eran una bandita formada en cautiverio. Ladrones de poca monta que jamás se habrían arriesgado sin un incentivo monetario o de trueque con los guardias.

Aún así, hubiera sido más útil acercarse sigilosos por la espalda. Los primeros dos puñetazos los esquivó con calma. Y al notar que el círculo empezaba a cerrarse a su alrededor, se lanzó sobre el primero con un codazo a la tráquea. Cayó haciendo unos sonidos ahogados en dolor.

Otro se tiró encima suyo con todo el peso. Tom se aferró a él y lo hizo girar hasta lanzarlo contra el siguiente. En el proceso se comió una patada en la espalda.

Se tambaleó cuando apuntaron a su pierna y encajó un puñetazo a otro. Los últimos dos trabajaban un poco mejor en equipo, pero a pesar de que metieron un par de golpes, no eran suficientemente buenos para no terminar en el piso sangrando.

Cuando terminó todo, recién ahí los guardias aparecieron. Y lo metieron en aislamiento. Azkaban tenía fosas oscuras donde los infractores podían reflexionar. Y durante el castigo no podían recibir visitas. Horriblemente conveniente dado que Pietro intentaba apelar el fallo.

———

La oscuridad y humedad eran sofocantes. Trató de enfocarse en esa inalcanzable frase de Regulus, ¿cuándo se lo había dicho? ¿Era parte de sus memorias perdidas? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfocado en eso?

Tal vez para no pensar en Harry. Que no había llamado siquiera. ¿Qué fue lo último que había hablado con él? No lo recordaba, no parecía un día significativo. Pero días antes habían tenido una discusión, eso lo recordaba con claridad.

—Has estado investigando a Vance… —había dicho con tono acusatorio. Tom no lo negó—. Creí que finalmente habías dejado ese hábito arrogante tuyo.

—Seré cuidadoso.

—No es cuidadoso cuando es visceral.

—Ella no significa nada para mí.

—No. Pero representa algo que odias. Y esta arrogancia tuya está en el límite de lo que puedo tolerar. Cumple tu capricho, pero no te sorprendas si no estoy ahí para cuidarte.

Lo había pensado palabras vacías ya que simplemente no había hecho nada. Y sin embargo, Harry no estaba aquí.

Se preguntaba qué habría opinado Regulus de ese hábito. Probablemente lo mismo. De algún modo los dos se parecían bastante. Si Harry no hubiera nacido antes, casi pensaría que Regulus había vuelto por él.

Pero no. Nunca había visto en los ojos de Regulus el amor con el que lo miraba su policía. Era en escasos momentos, en pequeños gestos… en una sonrisa tranquila, en una mirada cariñosamente exasperada. Regulus solo se veía así cuando hablaba de Sirius.

Regulus se habría burlado de su hábito. Le habría dicho que dejara las tonterías y se ocupara de la familia. Pero él no era el mismo desde ese momento. El algún punto Harry había aparecido para vigilarlo.

Hasta en algunos momentos opinaba de asuntos de la familia. Tom sospechaba que otros miembros le pedían interceder en ciertas cosas. Y no lo reprochaba ya que le gustaba que se fuera integrando, que fuera aceptado como su pareja.

A veces podía ver cómo se dividía en si responder como policía o como su pareja. Ambos renunciaban a cosas por esa relación. Tal vez Tom había llegado a otro límite al desear que apareciera y lo contactara.

En el fondo era sencillamente que tenía miedo.

Patético.

"Está bien tener miedo a veces."

No podía recordar cuál de ellos lo había dicho. Probablemente ambos.

————

Y Tom, agarrado en la silla, siendo atado y preparado para "el beso" de electricidad, podía admitir que tenía miedo. Pietro estaba entre el público. Hacía una seña discreta. No podía evitar preguntarse si realmente tenía algo planeado o si era solo para que no muriera tan asustado.

Cuando escuchó dar la orden cerró los ojos y esperó. Y esperó. Había varios murmullos. Abrió los ojos sin poder esperar más. El lugar estaba en penumbras.

Ah, algo tenían planeado.

Se escuchó el chasquido de pistolas con silenciadores. Podía verlos vagamente, pero parecían un grupo vestido de negro con máscaras blancas y planteadas. Había policías en esa ejecución, por supuesto, y comenzaron a dispararse.

Atado, como estaba, no podía ayudar en nada. Era frustrante. Entonces vio a Moody, que había acudido a verlo morir, dejar de apuntar a los recién llegados y apuntarle a él. Alguien se interpuso y forcejearon. Cuando el de la máscara se enderezó, un par de gotas rojas se habían unido a la decoración.

Tom apenas podía creer que acababa de ver a Moody ser suprimido por alguien. ¿Quién era esa persona?

El ruido comenzó a cesar y alguien acudió a liberarlo. Cuando estuvo liberado, a pesar de la baja iluminación y máscara pudo reconocer a Rodolphus.

—Por aquí, mi lord… —susurró guiándolo fuera.

Corrió en medio del grupo de gente y algunos disparos. Pero parecía que la resistencia no estaba bien organizada. Había pocos, y en cuanto vino un grupo, su gente soltó granadas lacrimógenas, un par sacaron escudos, y rápidamente salieron a pesar de los disparos a ciegas.

Ingresaron en varias camionetas que tomaron caminos distintos. Al principio conduciendo rápido y luego más lento al ver que no los seguían. Estaba con Rabastán al volante y Barty, ambos se habían sacado las máscaras. Por comunicadores, podía escuchar la voz de Rodolphus haciendo chequeos de estado.

Guardó silencio, algo shoqueado no solo por los acontecimientos, sino por la organización. Necesitaba saber cuál de sus comandantes había llevado a cabo la organización.

—Pensé que dijiste que todos tendríamos armas no letales —dijo Barty en el comunicador luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Así es…—Tom levantó la cabeza de golpe, esa voz…

—Mataste a Moody.

—Fue con su propia arma, completamente en accidente.

—No es un accidente si sonríes.

—Tenía puesta una máscara.

—Podía sentir tu sonrisa en las vibras siniestras que desprendías.

Tom arrancó el comunicador de las manos de Barty, pero cuando fue a hablar solo apretó el botón sin saber qué decir, en un canal abierto a todo el equipo. Soltó el botón y Barty sonrió sin decir nada.

—En breve llegaremos.

Unos minutos después estacionaron. Estaban en la Mansión Malfoy. Ugh. Seguramente sus propiedades estaban fuera de cuestión y tendría que conformarse, y los Malfoy tenían una casa suficientemente grande. Aún así le disgustaba la idea.

Entró para ver que había otro equipo allí, y los dueños de la casa. Le ofrecieron de tomar, comer, habitación, ropa, baño, cama. Fue declinando cada vez más irritado al respecto. Solo quería una cosa, y los Malfoy no podían proveerla.

Cuando finalmente apareció, venían por la puerta de atrás y sostenido por Bella.

—Harry… —susurró sin aire. Era realmente él.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rabastan acercándose a ayudar.

—Es solo una herida superficial…

Tom podía notar ahora el costado empapado.

—Ve al ala este, allí está Parkinson atendiendo a los heridos.

Antes de que pudiera procesarlo se había parado con todas las intenciones de detenerlo. Rabastan reaccionó a su aura de peligro dando un paso atrás, pero Harry sonrió y dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Me extrañaste?

Enojado estiró una mano y lo tomó de la ropa para atraerlo y besarlo con violencia.

—Tardaste demasiado. —Apretó el costado de Harry haciéndolo gruñir.

—Ugh. Tenía cosas que hacer y preparar.

—¿Como dirigir a mis hombres?

—No. Solo agregué detalles. No confiaban en mí. Es entendible.

Tom lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus hombres se habían replegado para darles una idea de privacidad, pero sin ir demasiado lejos por si necesitaba algo.

—Pensé que no querías seguir conmigo. Tantas veces dejaste claro tu opinión respecto a mi… hobby.

—Un hobby es jugar al golf, no asesinar gente.

—Sin embargo, estás aquí. Viniste a buscarme.

—Sí. Eso no significa que si no te controlas no desapareceré. Pero por ahora debes enfocarte en qué vas a hacer. Tu vida como psicólogo criminal se acabó.

—Mataste a Moody.

—Totalmente un accidente.

—Te vi, te detuviste un momento mientras sostenías su mano para apuntar contra su pecho y le dijiste algo. Eso fue deliberado.

—Fue en tu defensa y en la mía. Tú asesinas mujeres que crees han fallado a sus hijos, como si te vengaras de la tuya. Así que no empieces.

—Hiciste que mis hombres usaran fuerza no letal.

—Pero incapacitante. Mira, yo creí que no iba a ser la mejor imagen. Y ahora queda más en la especulación de la gente quienes éramos y por qué te sacamos de ahí. La mafia no suele actuar así, va a ser una buena confusión.

—Dumbledore no va a estar confundido.

—No podría importarme menos el estado actual de Dumbledore.

—Es mi enemigo. Es quien hizo todo esto.

—Pero te acusó de cosas que hiciste. Así que de alguna manera tú mismo te lo hiciste.

Harry lo miró desafiante. Tom chasqueó la lengua, no había imaginado así su reunión. Siempre que hablaban de sus asesinatos terminaban así.

—Ve con el doctor. Cuando termines más te vale reunirte conmigo en mi habitación. Tu ausencia no será tolerada esta vez —amenazó.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió al ala indicada. Tom odiaba que conociera tan bien esa casa. Podía imaginarlo en un apasionado abrazo con Draco en un rincón. No, eso no volvería a ocurrir. Harry no tenía ningún interés en su ex. Estaba ahí por él. Además… Draco tenía algo con Barty ahora. A él si que no sobreviviría si lo engañaba.

Hizo una seña a Barty para que lo acompañara mientras subía a la zona de invitados, guiado por el sirviente de la casa.

—Barty, quiero que marques bien tu territorio mientras estemos aquí. No quiero malentendidos.

El hombre hizo una leve reverencia.

—Será un placer.

No lo dudaba.

———

Se despertó y vio a contraluz la figura de Harry durmiendo a su lado. Había caído presa del sueño mientras lo esperaba. Y él simplemente se había tirado a dormir. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. Tal vez así era.

No sabía bajo qué clase de sospechas estaba Harry. Él mismo había caído de gracia. Había perdido su hogar, su trabajo, su vida… y al mismo tiempo no.

Siempre había pensado que si renunciaba a tener una vida normal, si se dedicaba solo a la mafia, perdería algo muy importante. Ahora no sabía qué era eso.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba ahí mismo.


End file.
